


Медовый язык, а сердце из желчи

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Самый массовый серийный убийца и лучший в мире детектив трахаются. Три раза.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Медовый язык, а сердце из желчи

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hivershin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/gifts).



> Написано на ФБ-2020 для команды Anime.  
> Бета: Персе.

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает L во время их второго траха, — Кира помнит, кто был у него первым?

Лайт молчит — ответить ему нечего, да и не стоит примерному студенту поддерживать в постели разговоры о Кире. Уж точно не в тот миг, когда L сидит на нем верхом.

— Я о первой жертве, разумеется, — добавляет L, слегка качнув бедрами. — Убийца всегда ее запоминает — ну ты, наверное, и сам об этом знаешь, Лайт.

Он приподнимается, так что блестящая от смазки головка чуть не выскальзывает из него, и смотрит на Лайта своими пустыми темными глазами. Лайту смешно и самую малость скучно: что за жалкая попытка?

— Первое убийство не забывается. — L опускается на член, шумно вздохнув и приоткрыв рот. Кожа вокруг входа наверняка раскраснелась, и Лайта снова тянет потрогать его пальцем. — Уверен, до этого Кира никогда в жизни не испытывал такого экстаза — даже от секса. Как тебе кажется, Лайт, Кира вспоминает своих жертв в такие моменты, как сейчас?

Наверное, похожим тоном паук мог бы говорить с мухой, которая бьется в его сетях. Лайту хочется расхохотаться L в лицо, но вместо этого он проводит ладонью между его ягодиц и растирает там подтекший лубрикант.

— По-моему, это не лучшая тема для постельных разговоров, — отвечает он, надавив подушечкой большого пальца на скользкую кожу под мошонкой, из-за чего L давится воздухом. Взгляд у него мутнеет, а когда Лайт вместе с членом проталкивает внутрь кончик пальца, L мелко вздрагивает.

— Знаешь, Кира так и не увидел свое первое убийство. — Голос L звучит хрипло, почти сорванно, но не замолкает. — В репортаже ведь не показали, что происходило внутри детского сада, где он держал заложников. — Часто, поверхностно дыша, он кладет руку себе на член, трет набухшую головку. — Готов поспорить, он потом не раз представлял, как тот преступник умер. Как там его звали, не помнишь?

Лайт неопределенно ведет плечом и, просунув палец до второй фаланги, вскидывает бедра. Чего L хочет этим добиться? Рассчитывает распалить его разговорами об убийствах и что-то этим доказать? Надеется, что Лайт прокричит имя этого Куро Отохорады во время оргазма?

Он вводит палец до упора, и L, качнувшись у него на коленях, несдержанно стонет. На миг его анус плотно сжимается, и Лайт гладит изнутри жаркие стенки, рассеянно размышляя, получится ли просунуть второй палец. L приподнимается, давая члену выскользнуть наружу, так что открывается его припухший, натертый до красноты задний проход — отталкивающее зрелище, но чем-то притягательное.

— Не сомневаюсь, что Кира помнит их всех, — шепчет Лайт, думая о том, как Такуо Шибумару сминает грузовик, и ощущая острый прилив возбуждения. — Скорее всего, о многих мы с тобой так никогда и не узнаем.

Кончая, L закатывает глаза, и лицо у него искривляется почти в страдальческой гримасе — будто у святого мученика с полотна Раннего Возрождения. Пожалуй, чем-то это даже красиво.

Можно представить, что он корчится в агонии.

***

Во время их первого траха Лайт старается думать обо всем, кроме L.

Он лениво размышляет о завтрашнем докладе для университета, о том, что за окном, кажется, шумит дождь и из отеля до дома лучше взять такси, а к ужину Саю собиралась приготовить пудинг с карамелью — L бы, наверное, понравилось. До того, как затащить Лайта к себе в постель (неразобранную, простыни пахнут хлопком — скорее всего, L сюда еще не ложился), он как раз ел заварной крем, по всей длине облизывая ложку.

Интересно, L позволит кончить себе в рот?

Прежде секс всегда казался Лайту чем-то любопытным, но противным: тереться своим вспотевшим телом о чужое — отвратительно, обмениваться телесными жидкостями и впитывать чужие запахи — даже воображаемый образ вызывает гадливость, ни один оргазм этого не стоит. Но при мысли о том, как он кончит в L, — так, чтобы струйки спермы стекали по внутренней стороне бедер, — а потом притянет его к себе за волосы и заставит облизать член, внутри Лайта все сладко замирает.

L неловко устраивается на нем сверху, напоминая лягушку-переростка, и упирается ладонями Лайту в ребра. Пальцы у него холодные.

— На самом деле, обычно я так не поступаю, — бормочет L, нестерпимо медленно потираясь сомкнутым, влажным от смазки отверстием о его член. — Не сплю с подозреваемыми, в смысле. Но дело Киры во многом не похоже на все остальные.

Он снова трется о член, по-прежнему не опускаясь, но Лайт его и не торопит — если L нравится делать вид, будто контроль здесь за ним, пусть развлекается сколько угодно.

— Возможно, все дело в том, что о Кире ты совсем ничего не знаешь, — говорит Лайт, небрежно поглаживая его по согнутому колену, подрагивающим бедрам, напряженным ягодицам. L явно брезглив — судя по тому, как этот невежа демонстративно вытер ладонь об одежду после их первого рукопожатия, — поэтому лапать его приятно даже без секса. — Честно говоря, меня это беспокоит, Рюдзаки. Твой интерес к Кире выглядит нездоровым. — Лайт напускает на себя встревоженный вид и слегка хмурится. — Ты же не пытаешься и сейчас меня на чем-нибудь подловить? Поверь, это бесполезно — я ведь не Кира.

L наконец насаживается на него. Внутри он раскаленный и совсем тугой — мышцы стискивают член так плотно, что на миг возбуждение слегка отступает, но Лайт сразу же напоминает себе, что сейчас выебет самого L.

Подняв руку, L растопыривает пальцы и придерживает его за основание члена.

— Можешь не переживать, Лайт, — хрипло произносит он, обхватывая его за яйца, — я вовсе не рассчитываю, что заставлю тебя признаться в убийствах прямо во время секса. — L резко приподнимается, затем вновь подается вниз и одновременно чуть сжимает пальцы, заставляя Лайта охнуть. — Хотя не буду скрывать, эта идея меня заводит.

***

Во время их третьего траха L предлагает придушить его, и Лайт не раздумывая соглашается.

Наверное, соглашаться не стоило — едва ли это хорошо закончится, — но ему интересно, как далеко зайдет L — и как далеко зайдет он сам. Последние лет семь Лайт чаще всего кажется себе героем не то «Тошноты», не то «Голода», не то дневников Кафки (« _Спал, проснулся, спал, проснулся, жалкая жизнь_ »), но рядом с L это ноющее чувство отходит на задний план — словно на уроке затихает скрежет мелом по доске. Словно наконец наступает осень, отогнав палящее августовское солнце.

Когда руки L смыкаются у него на горле, он не ощущает страха — лишь предвкушение.

— Все они чувствовали то же самое, — говорит L, ерзая у него на коленях. В начале вечера он уже успел кончить и теперь трется влажным членом Лайту о живот, размазывая по нему свою сперму — до чего же омерзительно, хоть бы он не прекращал. — В легких у них не оставалось воздуха, глаза становились пустыми, взгляд стекленел — прямо как у тебя сейчас, Лайт.

Лайт и рад бы попросить его заткнуться, но ему нечем дышать: шею сдавливают чужие пальцы — тонкие, будто паучьи, но неожиданно сильные и цепкие. Перед глазами уже мелькают красно-черные круги, но Лайт не вырывается — скользит ладонями по спине L, притягивая его к себе ближе, и почти нежно обводит кончиками пальцев острые лопатки.

— Все они отчаянно пытались вдохнуть, пока из них постепенно уходила жизнь, — шепчет L ему на ухо, лаская кожу мягким дыханием — в противовес жестоким словам. — Однажды это ждет и тебя.

Из легких вырывается сухой хрип, сердце прерывисто бьется в груди, но Лайт возбужден, как никогда. Едва L разжимает руки и резко опускается, почти до боли обхватив его горячими мышцами, и внутри словно распрямляется невидимая пружина, а по венам разливаются волны жара.

— Всех нас когда-нибудь это ждет, — говорит Лайт севшим голосом, с трудом откашлявшись, и прижимается губами к его шее. — Даже тебя, L.

В ответ L улыбается — хищно и довольно, и от этой улыбки у Лайта голова идет кругом от желания. Он проводит большим пальцем по уголку рта L, поглаживает нижнюю губу и целует его — глубоко, неторопливо, словно признавая, что не в силах перед ним устоять.

Это их первый поцелуй, и на вкус он горьковато-сладок, как остывший кофе.


End file.
